


Persevering Love - the truth of WandaVision

by Lila_LilacFairy



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_LilacFairy/pseuds/Lila_LilacFairy
Summary: Stand by!To all the WandaVision fan theories
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 5





	Persevering Love - the truth of WandaVision

What did happen with you and me, after these many weeks,  
watching and worrying, with laughter and tear-wet cheeks?  
Thousands of videos clicked and comments read,  
WandaVision in the news, WandaVision daily bread.

That a sentient weapon is more hero and lover here,  
than any Avenger I would get to know, and I would fear  
about to lose him again, twice or multiple times again and again,  
until I would commit and support for all the movies just a ban,  
to change the story line into ever after, the sitcomes to come true,  
but truth, Monica told us, is something that lasts, when we went through.  
So, not always cross a hex to be changed to get superpowers at last,  
or to become like a Quicksilver, who is always so fast, a new cast.

Oh, some things never change, if you are like Hayward, mean and sly  
or sweet and clever and witty, Darcy Lewis, just like a beloved butterfly,  
or just playing cards, a favorite, Jimmy Woo, who is just so reliable,  
or what are you doing or just helping here and always capable?

But where is the devil if not in details? - and a nightmare a dream in the night?  
Excuse me, this demon was existing all the time, and we all have to fight,  
against sorrows and anger and greed and wrath and grief,  
and there is "Persevering Love" a helpful belief.  
But if it is too much and power too less,  
can it help nevertheless?

But where is the devil if he or she doesn't wear prada all along,  
and a nosy neighbor - manipulating - gets revealed in a song,  
she was naughty and wicked all the time, with rabbit instead of cat,  
and had just- on Halloween - a costumed, borrowed, cringey hat!

The neighbor queen with roses here  
is she really enchantress there,  
the mailman in a city,  
just a man, what a pity?

But what is true and what makes us true,  
is it the old vision or even the new,  
the body or just the mind,  
the bone or being kind?

Gets the tinman a new heart for love  
or is it to wake up from a fantasy world above,  
somewhere over the rainbow, and is reality,  
far behind TV or PC our true abilty?

Show yourself and let it go,  
step away from rainbow,  
get inspired like Jo March/Louisa May Alcott,  
to write about your life and truth a lot.

The world's (almost) oldest poem, a city war,  
is so old at Troy and endless far,  
when the Iliad told about wrath and grief,  
and the enemies will bond in pain and belief,  
in the memory of real and everlasting love united  
to give Hector the funeral he deserved, at last decided,  
it's time to embrace and welcome a classic in the land!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, after the ending, I was amazed that it was so different, given that I wrote this the day before the final episode.   
> Honestly, it all makes really sense to me, although some fan theories and even the so-called leaks did sound very persuading.


End file.
